I Fight for you
by PyroEra
Summary: When Sun Ce dies, Da Qiao is left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, but she can’t do it alone. Will her childhood friend finally give the love she's being searching for? Read to find out! Da QiaoxLu Xun! Rated for language and moderate violence
1. Fight Back!

**Chapter 1 "Fight Back!"**

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!**

Hey everyone!! This is my first fanfic – rewritten (because of tense problems)! Just to tell you, this is a DQxLX fanfic with hints of others in there to spice things up! If you ABSOLUTELY **HATE** this pairing, press the 'back button' and don't waste your's and my time dissing this fanfic. The story is Wu centered, so you won't see much of the other Kingdoms. Check my bio for a link to a website for visual aid on characters.

**Also another note:** I would like to thank Final Hikari for the FANTASTIC advice on this chapter (and others). You are like an awesome reviewer because of your advice and encouragement! Thanks again!

**The summary:**

When Sun Ce dies, Da Qiao is left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, but she can't do it alone. Will her best friend ever since childhood teach her that a broken heart can be put back together again with a loved ones help? Read to find out!!

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_After the battle…_

"Alright men, great work today!" Sun Ce called to his army, "Just another province to be conquered and the Kingdom of Wu will be unstoppable! So give it your all! I want **every single one** of you to contribute to Wu as best you can! But let's leave that speech for later because…it's…time for CELEBRATION!" And with an air-whipping punch towards the sky, the 'Little Conqueror' rides gallantly back to the main camp with his battle-worn army following.

_In the main camp…_

"_**Man**_ I'm tired! It's gonna take _ages_ to get this freaking ache out of my ass." One of the soldiers complained half-heartedly.

"I agree man, our general is really pushing us to the limit. I do hope nothing is wrong with him…" Another soldier replied, staring down into his mug of beer.

"Don't worry! Lets just enjoy the celebration while it lasts! Who knows, this could be our last time together! Cheers everybody!"

"CHEERS!!" chorused the group of privates.

* * *

Grabbing a jug of beer and thumping down on the ground, the 'Little Conqueror' starts to gulp down the beer. With a satisfied burp, he saunters towards his tent while passing his cheerful and drunk soldiers. He ducks under the flap and sits on his makeshift bed and begins to think about the road his conquering life is taking him.

Sun Ce is an ambitious man, with dreams to make the Kingdom of Wu the ruling empire in China. It is his dream and duty to be a general and ruler, just like his late father Sun Jian. But this is no easy goal to accomplish since he never had much experience **and** because his father died when he became of age. But Sun Ce found many renowned officers willing to help him in his quest towards total domination.

But there is something even more important than conquering and ruling a big hunk of land to him, and that is Da Qiao. Sun Ce sighed, as he never got the opportunity and time to talk or even look at her recently. He is feeling guilty again for the 184th time and continues to think about the dilemma.

_It's just not fair to Da Qiao! _He thinks unhappily. She gives her heart to him for to keep and he is off battling wars, not knowing whether he will die the next second and never see her beautiful, loving face again.

The knowledge she's always waiting for him is heavy on his conscious. He knows every time he returns to Wu she'll come to greet him, smiling, no matter what was going on around them. He continues to think darkly as the candle in his tent flickers out.

"I'm such an ignorant asshole!" Sun Ce mutters as the guilt gets to him and he verbally abuses himself into a mental wreck. "So _stupid, __**stupid, **__**stupid!**_"

"Of course you are, foolish child." A cold but haunting familiar voice rings out.

Sun Ce sits up abruptly. "Who's there?" he demands as he frantically looks around. "Show yourself! Or are you too afraid to face my wrath?!

The voice cackled knowingly in reply. "Fool. Don't you remember me? I am the spirit of Yu Ji. I have returned to haunt you day night, just like I promised before you killed me. While you were blissfully unaware of my presence, I set my curse upon you," Yu Ji laughs manically as his voice fades.

"Argh! _Damnit!_" Sun Ce swears to himself, "I forgot about that…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Heh! Your time has come, old man!" smirks an overconfident Sun Ce.

"That may be so, young one. But be warned! Unless you stop turning to war fix things and killing people for your own benefit, I will haunt you until the end of time. In other words, until you die" replies a calm Yu Ji.

Taken aback with his words, Sun Ce hesitates to kill him. _His magic is very powerful…if I don't kill him now he will be a pain in the ass for Wu. _Sun Ce rationalizes silently._ But what if he really will haunt me until I die? Will I succumb to insanity? Could he have that much power over me after his body is destroyed?_

_Damnit, Sun Ce! Just kill the old man! _He thinks abruptly, dismissing the tumultuous thoughts._ The fate of Wu is more important than your own freaking life!_

So without delay and new found rage, Sun Ce initiates a high kick to Yu Ji's head with a flurry of lightning fast punches and finishes off with a thunderous whack to the ribs. The mage's body collapses to the ground with a dull thud.

The man is dead.

Yu Ji is dead.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Curses! Now what am I going to do?!" Screams Sun Ce as he punches the ground with great force, "now how the _hell_ am I going to see Da Qiao like this?!"

_What am I supposed to say?! "Hey Da, my one and only true love! How have you been? Good? That's wonderful! Oh, and by the way, did you know there's this ancient ghost haunting me twenty-four-seven now? Isn't that just freaking dandy?_

As tears start to leak out of his eyes, he feels strange…he can't place it at first, but starts to feel as though there was something…no, someone inside his very mind slowly trying to change his thoughts. He snaps to attention as the feeling increases and the ominous aura of Yu Ji returns, attempting to gain control over his entire being!

"No!" Sun Ce exclaims. "He's trying to overcome me! I can't go down like this! I must fight back!"

Yu Ji's aura increases, attempting to engulf his thoughts. He feels the power creeping around the deepest portions of his mind, bringing memories Sun Ce would have rather kept to himself to the foremost of his mind.

He starts to feel control over his limps weaken as a splitting pain begins to form in his head. He is resisting Yu Ji's dark magic as hard as he can, but the supernatural is something humans simply can't completely understand never mind control.

Ce grabs his head, willing…no, praying, the strange feeling would dissipate and be gone. However, it only continues to grow along with the pain. More tears leak down from his eyes as he feels the aura drain his strength and energy from his body.

The pain becomes unbearable and Sun Ce gives up. He collapses on top of his bed and doesn't move for a long moment. The pain disappears but the feeling of something other than just his own conscious resides in his mind.

He takes a deep breath and stands up, pausing a moment to regain his bearings before hurrying out of the tent to order his officers to prepare for their ride back to Wu. He tries his best to act normally, but deep down he knows the vengeful ghost of Yu Ji resides within him as a parasite. He was eating away at Sun Ce's mind, causing him to lose his sanity, little by little like grains of sand gently falling in an hourglass.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY!! That was the 1st chappie (better version) and I hope you liked it!!

The story starts off serious but it **will** get funnier as it develops.

Because of exams coming up, I will probably not be able to update as much. But don't worry, I have the whole fanfic planned out so there will be no more delays than necessary!! Hope to write another chappie soon. :P

Please Review. It makes my day when you do!


	2. Fallen

**Chapter 2 "Fallen"**

**A/N: **Here's the 2nd chapter!! OOOOOOO!! Me so excited!! I'm really happy that people are ACTUALLY reading my fanfic!! XD

Just a note to all readers: It is a DQxLX fanfic so if you don't like it, don't read it. Okay? Sweet!! **Flames will be used to burn houses and…stuff…  
**

And I sincerely apologise for my poor skill of keeping my story in one tense. I think most of you have already realised that I change tenses like every sentence. I **WILL TRY** my hardest to get it right from now on. I just hope you guys will forgive me!! -.-;;

I will upload the first chapter again with the PROPER tenses!!

**Another note:** In the scene with Da and Xiao; from 'Walking to Da is along, again.' was edited for my by Final Hikari. Just want to write this down because she deserves credit for helping with that part because the wording wasn't quite right! Want to say thanks again for your advice! Really helped!

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_The next day…_

The Kingdom of Wu is a prosperous and proud kingdom. The fields are forever abundant with crops and there is hardly any crime in this peaceful and harmonious kingdom. Everyday is a time of enjoyment for life and today is no different, except for one person. The elder out of the two Qiao sisters, Da, is waiting anxiously for her husband to return safely from the battle he had recently departed to.

She can understand his **needs** to go to battle, but just the feeling of knowing he isn't there (and may never be there) to love her is enough to make her worry meter overload. She feels unfocused on her daily tasks when preoccupied with thoughts of her beloved husband.

Sighing with concern and disappointment, Da depressingly walks down towards the library to read, her favourite past time. The flow of time is slow for her but with distraction it could become bearable.

_In the library…_

Three hours pass of reading Chinese literature and love stories. She yawns and straightens, setting her book on the table beside her chair. Da Qiao is now getting quite tired of reading the thick and old books every single day.

They can't keep her thoughts away from Sun Ce forever. With a defeated sigh, Da goes off to find someone to talk to. She stands and walks to the library doors while sinking into her thoughts. _I wonder if my sister is free…_ Da thinks to herself hopefully as she pushes the doors to the library open. _She seems quite upset about Zhou Yu planning a strategy for the next battle he will be taking part in…maybe she wants to talk?_

_Well, I might as well check. _With a nod of agreement, Da rushes down the hall to Xiao's quarters. She remembers how far her sister's room is from the library. _She doesn't usually have patience for books…she probably arranged that on purpose…_ Da thinks to herself.

Walking with an amazing grace towards her destination, Da Qiao is reflecting on all the times she and Sun Ce had been together; first meeting, marriage, fighting side by side, and so many conversations. Coming up to Xiao's room, Da tentatively knocks three times on the door and waits for a response.

"Come in!" Her younger sister calls from within.

Da opens the door with ease and sees her sister seated in front of her dresser and mirror, having trouble doing her hair into two small braids. "Here, allow me to do it for you little sister," says Da Qiao as she stands behind her sister and starts doing the braid. She does it slowly and patiently, happy for the distraction.

Silence follows as the two siblings enjoy each other's company; they needn't words to communicate for their bond surpasses talking. From what Da can tell, Xiao is about to go on an outing with Zhou Yu. _Guess he's finally come around, finding time to spend with my sister… _Da thinks to herself pleasantly. _Xiao is quite cheerful about it._

Da scans the accessories her younger sister has spread out on the dresser. She selects two sparkling, baby-green strings to tie the braids up. She finishes and steps back, allowing her sister to see her reflection. Xiao is the image of an innocent angel descended from Heaven. Her younger sister's eyes light up and with a delight squeal, she hugs Da.

"Thank you, big sister!" She exclaims and runs out the door and down the hall, in the direction of the garden where she will be meeting with Zhou Yu. Da laughs at how she dashes off, thoughts of leaving her room wide open and forgotten. She then notices she's alone again and becomes slightly sullen.

She starts walking back to her room and becomes lost in her thoughts. She usually likes time to herself where she can think calmly, but it is always accompanied with worry when Sun Ce was away.

Da is suddenly interrupted by the sound of war drums playing outside the palace. Hope jumps up into her mind as she stops and looks over her shoulder, hardly believing it was real. She then smiles and hurries off to the palace gates with the enthusiasm Xiao had shown moments before.

_Could Sun Ce really be back already? _Da thinks as she runs, a little worried. _He wasn't due back for another week… Something must have happened to make him come back so early… No matter what occurred, I must hurry to him!_

Sprinting towards the gates, she rushes past the guards and out the front gates. She sees the approaching figures of Sun Ce and his other officers on horseback. She smiles with relief and waves her arms in the air calling his name.

"Sun Ce! Sun Ce! Welcome home, my love!" She calls and rushes to stand beside him. She pats the nose of his white horse when it leans over to sniff her. She stops in front of him like a puppy waiting for its master. "I have missed you, my Lord," she adds respectfully.

"And so have I, my beautiful wife," grins the Little Conqueror. "Sorry for not writing or anything. You know how it is when you're fighting almost every single day…"

"I understand, you don't have to explain," Da Qiao says fondly, "But why the sudden return? I'm glad you're back, of course…," she pauses, curious yet worried, "Is something…wrong, my Lord?"

Sun Ce's expression darkens and he looks away briefly. She frowns as he forces a smile and looks back at her.

"There is…but can we go inside first?" She nodded nervously before he added, "I think you will need to sit down for what I'm going to-" he stops short and gasps, clutching his heart. Da Qiao's eyes widen with fear as he yells out in pain. His body lolls forward and he collapses to the ground.

"Sun Ce!" She exclaims in shock and horror as he struggles to breathe. His horse rears then backs up at the sudden loud noises and unusual behavior from its rider. In his agonizing state, he's barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Sun Ce?!" Da cries as she drops to her knees beside him, panic striking her. _What happened?! He…he didn't look injured…how could this be? _She wonders, her thoughts spiraling out of control.

"_Sun Ce_!" she yells when she begins to shake him.

But Sun Ce can't hear or feel anything. His body is numb from the sudden pain. He feels exhaustion overcoming his ability to continue resisting. His ears fail to work and he's left to lip-read what Da is yelling to him, tears forming in his eyes. As Da continues to scream for him to not fall unconscious, he feels his energy ebb and dissipate.

Da's face begins to waver and swirl in his vision. Her figure blurs and all he sees is black. He tries to savor the vision of his beloved wife, but tears are running down her cheeks. The pain expressed in her eyes, to him, looks as severe as the pain the was wreaking havoc on his body.

As one of her tears fall and hit Sun Ce's own cheek, a cackle within the heart and mind of the Little Conqueror is heard all throughout the Kingdom of Wu…

* * *

A/N: That was the 2nd chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and I will try my hardest to upload soon. Thanks! Remember the Da and Xiao scene was edited by Final Hikari plus the advice for the ending (describing and not rushing it)! Don't give me all the credit 'kay!


	3. Good Bye Sun Ce

**Chapter 3 "Good Bye Sun Ce"**

**A/N**: Third chapter for 'I Fight for You'. Lu Xun will make an appearance in this chappie.

I hope this fanfic is still interesting enough for you peeps!! XD

**Remember this is a Da Qiao/Lu Xun fan fiction!! If you don't like this pairing, then DON'T READ THIS!! You have been warned and nobody is forcing you to read this. Flames will be used to initiate Lu Xun's fire attack.**

**Another note: **Ok, the Sun Ce and Da Qiao part, I have edited from the advice of Final Hikari. Because, it looked REALLY awkward and didn't seem quite right. Thanks again Final Hikari!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_In Sun Ce's room…_

Scented candles are the only source of light in the room as Sun Ce lies sweating and panting in his bed. Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Quan and Zhou Tai stand behind Zhou Yu as he checks Ce's critical condition. They are all silent, waiting with a mixture of anticipation and dread for his verdict.

With a small shake of his head, Zhou Yu stands and turns around to face the worried expressions of the others. "A ghost haunts Sun Ce and is now residing within his soul. I couldn't tell you how it happened, but it is now sucking away his spiritual life force."

"What will happen?" Da Qiao interjects, her eyes fearful.

Zhou Yu's expression darkens as he struggles to meet the young empress' gaze. "I am afraid there's nothing I can do…to prevent his death."

"No…," Da whispers hoarsely. "No! Please, tell me this isn't true! Ce would never give up! I know he'll fight it…why can't you help him defeat the ghost?"

"If there was a way, I would act without hesitation, Lady Qiao. I'm sorry."

"I can't lose my husband in a time like this! Not until the war has ended!" Da exclaims desperately, barely aware of the tears threatening to form in her eyes and blur her vision.

"Forgive me, Da Qiao…but as we speak the ghost is eating away at Ce's soul," Zhou Yu explains as he walks past Da and to the door. He pushes it open but stops. "I truly wish I can help my brother, but I have reached my limit. I'm sorry Da, for failing you, him and the Kingdom of Wu." Zhou Yu utters as he looks at everyone with a regretful expression before disappearing out the door with Xiao at his side.

"…No, no…no," whispers Da as she collapses on to the ground and holds Sun Ce's hand. "Please, Ce. Please don't leave me yet. We still have to live through life together as husband and wife! Have you forgotten? Answer me Sun Ce! Please don't give up on us!" Wails Da as she cries her heart out to the world, desperately clinging onto the little hope that is left within her.

Sun Quan and Zhou Tai dispiritedly bow their heads down for their dying Lord, and brother, and slowly back out of the room. They both intend to allow the couple to spend their last moments together.

The door is pulled closed when Sun Ce's eyes flicker open. Da does not notice at first, because her head is bowed in sorrow. His voice was what made her snap to attention.

"D-…Da Qiao…"

"Sun Ce!" She exclaims suddenly, blinking and allowing the tears to tumble down her cheeks. "You're awake! Oh, thank the Heavens! Please say you are feeling fine! M-Master Zhou Yu said you didn't have much time to live!" Da says hurriedly, beginning to stammer. "I-I just can't live on if you die. I'll lose my will to live! I-I…_Sun Ce_!" wails Da as she breaks down.

"I'm sorry, Da," he says, expression regretful as he struggles to sit up and brush her tears away. "But I think what Zhou Yu says is true. I think I am going to die."

More tears form in her eyes but he lacks the strength to lift his arm again. "But, Da, even if I do, you mustn't give up on your life! You have people that love you very much in this kingdom! Please promise-" his words were cut off by a sudden gasp then shout of pain. He doubles over from the pain coming from his heart.

"Sun Ce…," she whispers, eyes wide with renewed fear.

"Listen Da, my love…when I die, find someone else to love you. I can't leave you all alone to fight this chaotic world. I beg of you to try to heal the shattered pieces of your heart and find another husband to **love **and to **protect** you! I...am sorry for letting you down again. I am sorry for not being there when I should have..."

"But Sun Ce! You can't jus-" protests Da.

"_No!_ Listen to me! Just follow your..." A cough interrupts Sun Ce before he continues, "...heart Da! It will lead you to the way to happiness!"

"I can't Sun Ce! I just can't!" cries Da Qiao.

"Yes you can!" he insists breathlessly, "You have..." he hisses from the growing pain throughout his whole body, "...followed your heart before and you can once more!" states Sun Ce as he slips furtherer away from the world of the living and into the hands of death. "Remember that I love you…remember..." A barrage of coughs takes over him momentarily before he speaks again, "...that I will always be watching…you..." sighs Sun Ce as he closes his eyes for the last time. The Little Conqueror draws his last breath and before he exhales, his spirit departs towards the Heavens.

"No…this can't true, it has to be a dream…a nightmare…" Da gasps to herself, "But why does my heart **hurt** so much? Tell me Sun Ce! Why does it **hurt**?!" questions Da as she shakes Ce's limp body with vigorous force. "_**Why!?**_"

_Because he is truly dead. He is gone. _The painful thought dilates her mind and is repeating through Da's head sends her into deeper emotional turmoil. It was enough to make her whole world shatter like glass on the brick of cracking.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Everyone in the palace is greatly distressed about Sun Ce's death. There wasn't a person in the entire castle that wasn't preoccupied or distracted by upsetting thoughts regarding their king's death.

However, the one affected the most is Da Qiao. She is spending more and more time locked away in her room brooding about Ce's final words on 'finding another love'. Right now, she is finding it very difficult to get over his death. Trying to listen to his wish is proving to be impossible for her!

The generals of Wu went from mourning to worrying about Da. They all are trying to convince her to come out of her room to eat and talk. All have tried except one. And that one person is Lu Xun, Da's best friend ever since childhood.

_Outside Da's room…_

The daily knocking on the door of Da's room is starting again. Today it is Gan Ning's turn trying to convince her out of her room. So far, he is not having much luck. It is becoming routine and increasingly exasperating and worrisome.

"Open the door Lady Da! How many times do I have to bang the crap out of this door to make you come out?" silence greets him again. "Damn it woman! Dents are starting to form and everyone is **still **worried shitless because of you!" scolds Gan Ning as he thumps the door a final time.

"Fine! I give up. But we will just keep on coming back until you come out!" warns Gan Ning as he stomps towards breakfast to inform the others of their progress…or lack of it. He heads to the dining room, displeased with the results.

He reaches the area quickly and surveys the room. The seats surrounding the table are all occupied with Wu's generals. Their expressions are expectant as Gan Ning angrily makes his way to his seat. They can tell by his demeanour nothing has changed; Da Qiao still isn't coming out.

"Will she ever come out of that room?" inquires Xiao. "We really need to think of another way to get her out of there! She is going to **die** if this keeps up!"

Grunts of agreement resound around the room, answering Xiao.

"Wait a sec! Is Lu Xun back yet? Because he may be the one to get Da out!" suggests Sun Shang Xiang. "They were always close friends, right?"

"They were," Xiao replies, "but unfortunately, he's still in Shu forming the alliance for the coming battles. He won't be back until the end of next week."

"End of next week? We can't wait that long! We need Lu Xun now!" yells Shang Xiang while whacking the table with impatience.

"Perhaps I can go to Shu and take Lu Xun's place, Xiao Qiao?" proposes Lu Meng. "So then Lady Da Qiao may have a chance of coming out of her room."

"That is a **great** idea Lu Meng! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" smiles Xiao as she rushes towards the stables and prepares for Lu Meng's journey west. "You may leave as soon as you're ready!" shouts the cheerful teenager. _Just hold on big sis! Lu Xun is coming!_

* * *

_Meeting room in Shu Palace…_

The round table is occupied with the generals of Shu and one from Wu. That person is Lu Xun, the famed 'fire-user' of China. With a youthful face full of hope, Lu Xun is the average adolescent with the exception of having great potential in the arts of war. Many people have underestimated his abilities because of his youth and lack of experience with warfare. But the determination he possesses makes him a worthy adversary to even the astrologer Zhuge Liang and devilish Sima Yi.

Not only is he improving tremendously in strategising for battles but also in fighting. He is becoming more familiar and formidable with his 'Falcon' (twin sabers) every time he spars with other officers. With all of these helpful qualities, Lu Xun is an important asset to the Wu army. Right now, he is representing Wu for the alliance between them and Shu. The reason for the alliance is to use Shu and Wu's combined strengths to fight against the dominating Wei Kingdom. So far, the alliance treaty is taking **forever** to finish.

The conversations are always long and filled with questions. The officers would then have to dismiss Lu Xun and any other representative of Wu to confirm the agreements with their superiors before they could continue.

_When is this talking going to end? _Lu Xun wonders as Zhuge Liang continues to explain their strategies. _I just have to sign some papers with my blood and we're all happy! I can't see what the need of all this talking is for…_

_I guess it's to make sure there aren't flaws in the strategy. _Lu Xun rationalizes to himself._ If Wei knows about Zhuge Liang's wind bringing ability, we'd be screwed. There will be no way to reorganize the strategies that greatly on the spot. …I wonder what the others are doing…_

Lu Xun's thoughts are interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. A soldier walks in and announces the arrival of Lu Meng from Wu. _What is Master Lu Meng doing here? _Lu Xun wonders as the soldier bows, leaves, and Lu Meng enter. _Is it to help with the alliance?_

Lu Meng strolls towards Lu Xun after giving a formal nod to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. "Xun, we need you back in Wu immediately, I will be taking your place in the alliance work while you travel back. May we finish this in private?" he asks, looking to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Their expressions are both questioning but Liu Bei nods.

Lu Meng leads Lu Xun into the hall to finish his explanation. "Xiao will inform you of the situation upon your arrival. But you must make haste! Do you understand?"

"Yes…but why?"

"You'll understand when you get there."

Lu Xun nods. "I will leave after I excuse myself from this Council."

They return to the meeting room as Lu Meng explains the details of the situation to the other two men. Lu Xun apologizes for leaving and departs from the room. Once out in the hall away from the eyes of the officials, he dashes toward the stables to start begin his journey back to Wu; to Da Qiao.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was the 3rd chapter! Lu Xun made an appearance and I'm happy! Sorry for the long wait, I got a bit held up by life. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Just depends how much homework and revision I have to do…sorry about that peeps!

Remember, Final Hikari is to take credit for giving me advice on how to improve the Sun Ce and Da Qiao scene!

Please review :)


	4. Let Me Try

**Chapter 4 "Let Me Try"**

**A/N:** I'm back with the 4th installment of 'I Fight for You'

Thank you Cryptic Sarcasm for pointing out my super long A/N and such! Much appreciated! (Bear hugs author) YOU ROCK MY WORLD!

Ages will not be put up sorry. I will write it in my bio!

Flamers are not appreciated but constructive criticism is welcome :)

Still hoping this fanfic is still interesting enough to you fellow readers :P

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_In Da's room…_

Little droplets of water are dripping onto the cold floor around a small figure sitting in front of the vanity. Various small puddles form on the ground, giving away Da's vulnerability. One may mistake her as being very upset because of the tears overflowing from her eyes and from her constant sniffling and quiet sobs. But Da isn't upset or overjoyed. She is an empty shell with barely any feeling or power left in her. The cause is simple; her hopes of living with her husband are crushed, leaving her with only a heart wrenching pain that is refusing to leave her alone. She can't think straight with the stinging sensation. Her head is spinning along with the images of Sun Ce dying with his last request echoing through her head. All sense for the real world vanishes in the period Da locks herself inside that room.

More water dripping, another puddle is forming on the cold surface. Closing her red, teary eyes, Da tries to drift off to a peaceful slumber. Maybe sleeping can help ease her aching soul. The noise outside her room interrupts her attempt to doze off for the day. Da ignores it as usual, only wishing for the person hitting the door to leave her alone. But she can only dream for the knocking to stop because she **knows** they will **never** give up no matter how she wants them care too much about her to even consider the idea!

The knocking continues. Voices start talking to her. "Sis, open the door! Someone special is outside waiting for you to come out," says Xiao, trying to get Da's interest for the person outside her room. "You have got to see him! He is just **dying** to look at you!" Enthusiastically declares Xiao as she leans against the door, struggling to hear any sort of acknowledgment from the room. Nothing reaches her keen hearing. "She's ignoring me again…" quietly states Xiao to Lu Xun as she dejectedly looks down at the floor. "Maybe I should just leave her alone for awhile…"

"No Xiao. Let me try." Lu Xun takes a couple of steps towards the door and begins knocking with resolve to get his close friend out. "Da, open the door and listen to me! Stop this nonsense and start thinking reasonably! If Sun Ce was here, what would he think of this situation?" Xun pauses for a reaction then continues. "He will want you to come out and talk with your friends. He doesn't want you to waste your life away in a room all by yourself! I know he loves you too much to even **ask** you to mourn over him. But you need to understand that there are people out there who want to help you! I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Both my parents were killed in the war in front of my eyes and I was unable to do anything! Da, let me tell you. There are people who understand the pain you're going through and they can help. You just need to give them a chance by opening the door!" Explains Lu Xun as he angrily strikes the door with his fists.

Like being stunned with lightening, Da sits up rigidly with wide eyes that hold realisation of the shocking truth. Yes, her ignorance for her friends and family is killing her from the inside and worst of all, it is all her fault. But Xun's words; the words of her closest friend breaks the gloomy spell she places herself a few agonizing days ago. The knocking starts again and Da now finds the guts to open it. So with grace only to be matched by another Lady, the eldest of the Qiaos makes her way towards her door. The steel knob turns, the dented door swings out to reveal the widow of Sun Ce, Da Qiao of Wu.

The sight of the lady is unbelievable. Her normally bright, rich brown eyes are now red and watery. Her skin is dry from the constant wiping of tears from her face and lack of using her favourite body lotion. She seems to give off an unearthly glow because of her sickly pale appearance. The ebony hair upon her head is messy; flying out in all directions. But despite her unsuitable appearance, Xiao still sees her as the beautiful, graceful, kind, caring and brave sister she knows ever since childhood.

After a high squeal, Xiao gives her sister a spine busting bear hug. Returning the smile, Da hugs Xiao with equal force, appreciative of her sister's endurance and love. Looking behind Xiao, Da sees Xun looking at the both of them with a gentle smile upon his facial features. Letting go of the hugging human, Da stalks towards Xun and hugs him tightly around the waist. Surprised but delighted, Xun returns the gesture while stroking Da's head. "C'mon Da, we need to go to the kitchen. Everyone is waiting for you." And without further interruptions, the trio makes their way to the other officers.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was the 4th chapter! Sorry for it being short but I kinda wanted to finish it off there and move on to the next part later. Next chapter I will try to make it longer, hmmm…maybe 3 pages on Word? The Battle of Chi Bi will probably start next chapter, otherwise the 6th!


	5. The Crowning

**Chapter 5 "The Crowning"**

**A/N:** 5th chapter is up!! WOOOOOH!!

Sorry for the long wait guys. Next chappie should be up soon!

**Another note:** I've added a Sun Quan and Da Qiao scene (advice from Final Hikari).

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

I dedicate this chapter to Aquatic-Idealist and FujixSaku0709 for the happy boosts! Thanks for the review guys!

* * *

_In the Wu kitchen…_

Making their grand entrance into the room where the rest of the Wu officers are, the trio of Da, Xiao and Xun dramatically, walk to the round table. With Lu Xun and Xiao with satisfied smirks on their faces and a shy smile on Da's, the officers stare with awe at the state of her. They're not used to the un-flawless appearance and seeing her in a very upset condition is a **great** shock to everyone sitting around the table. But they quickly got over it, and as fast as lightening, a small crowd surrounds Da and her two companions. "Welcome back, Da!" says Taishi Ci as he gives her one of his rare smiles.

"Yea! Welcome back Little Beauty!" Exclaims Shang Xiang while jumping up and down with ecstasy. "I missed you **sooooooo** much!" declares Shang Xiang as she gives Da a bone-crushing bear hug, making her unable to breathe. Lu Xun, sensing Da's predicament, walks towards the two young women and separates them, also giving Shang Xiang one of his long 'No hugging people to death' lectures. Gan Ning smirks at the little entertainment in front of him, 'hehehe…looks like Xun has still got it.' Da is waiting patiently for her friend to finish his annoying-long lecture assault on her other friend while Gan Ning enjoys every minute of it.

"Now do you understand why you mustn't give people bear hugs?" questions Lu Xun with an annoying tone. Shang Xiang just nods, not wanting to have Lu Xun staring down her back for the rest of her life. "Then, that's good!" cheerfully says Xun as he sits down next to Da, with every other general snickering at Xun's previous prey. With a heated huff, Shang Xiang storms towards her seat and warily looks at Xun, who is just a few seats away from her. As everyone makes their way to their respective places, Sun Quan announces the 'Ceremony.'

Every single able-person of Wu is expected to attend because it's the crowning of the new Wu Emperor. Xun looks to his right and discreetly studies Da, looking for any signs of sorrow upon her facial features, but found none. 'Hmm…it seems she is cooling down for now. That's good. I don't want her to break down during the ceremony.' Thinks Lu Xun as he continues to listen to Sun Quan blabber on about the special event; what they have to wear, where and when they have to appear on the stage. So making himself comfortable on the wooden seat, Xun listens intently to the voice of his to-be Emperor.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"Da, can I speak to you for a moment?" Asks Sun Quan after his speech on the ceremony. "Are you feeling alright?" He questions once Da is standing in front of him. Quan's face shows concern for his sister-in-law.

"Well, I feel much better after leaving my room. But, Quan, I still miss him! Sometimes I wish I could've been there with him during the battle but knowing that Sun Ce won't be here physically still hurts. I know he is watching over me now, but I want to hold him! I want to **be** with him Sun Quan! I want to be surrounded by his love. I feel so cold without it..." Confesses Da Qiao. She starts to cry softly and Sun Quan immediately tries to comfort her. He hugs her like a friend would; letting her know she isn't completely alone and he is hurting too.

"Shhh. You'll be fine. Just give it time and you will be able to bear with the pain. I can't say how long it will take, but with the help of your friends and family, the process will be quicker. Just know there are people here that will support you. Everyone in Wu is considered family to me, so please don't cry. I want Wu to be a kingdom full of love and happiness. So show me a smile..." Quan grins for Da, and she does too, "good, now go on and do something that will make you happy!" Says Sun Quan and he gently lets go of Da.

She gives him a radiant smile, hugs him again and then scampers off towards the Palace Garden. Her spirit is lighter than air now and she will spread the love to everyone!

* * *

_Outside the Wu Palace, inside the __**big**__ courtyard…_

The courtyard is not a courtyard but a mass of people from different classes. All of them are standing rigidly in place, anticipating the crowning of their new Emperor, Sun Quan. The podium is huge; with its fiery red and rich gold colour, shining brilliantly like the burning sun. And standing on top of the podium is Sun Quan in a thick, luscious red and gleaming gold court robe. Standing next to him wearing his sturdy armour is his loyal and 'ready to attack' bodyguard, Zhou Tai.

"People of Wu! You are here today for the crowning of your new Emperor, Sun Quan!" screeches the announcer in front of the podium. "The formal ceremony will commence shortly after the opening entertainment." And with a bow towards the mass of people in red, the announcer steps aside for a group of ornamentally dressed young women. The crowd gasps in awe at the sight of the five beautiful women as they step forwards; their sunset-red dresses flowing elegantly with the wind, making them look like Goddesses from Heaven. All five women show unmatchable beauty.

They seem to glow like the full moon on a starry night. But the one that outshines the others like a brilliant star is the one in the centre. More gasps of awe resonate through the crowd, because the lady in the centre is none other than Da Qiao, one of Wu's ultimate beauties. She carries her scarlet-red war fans for this particular dance while the others hold long, transparent sashes for this occasion. Forming a circle around Da, the four dancers kneel with their chosen item covering their faces from the crowd, while Da arranges her fans behind her back like a peacock's tail. Anticipation is in the atmosphere as the audience waits for the dance to start. Calming, soothing music lazily reach the ears of everyone, signalling the start of the performance.

_A few minutes later..._

The music stops and time seems to stand still as a spinning leap up into the air leaves the crowd in wonder. Her fans look like wings on fire and from the crowd's point-of-view; she is a mortal impersonation of an angel descending from Heaven. She falls like a comet, her dress swirling around her form. Just as the she is about to crash her head through the ground, she gracefully initiates a forward-flip and lands back onto Earth with ease. Everyone is quiet after this daredevil act, waiting for a finishing pose from the dancers. But instead of just standing up and bowing, the dancers start to run around Da in a circular pattern as the music starts playing again.

Flashing a sweet smile towards the awestruck crowd, Da performs a series of spins and leaps within the circle to only impress the watchful people even more. The music gets faster and faster and climaxes as Da jumps out of the spinning circle and kneel with her fans covering her body, the other dancers following suite. With wide eyes and mouths agape, the courtyard is silent. Then a single clap is heard, encouraging the others to clap too. And soon everyone is clapping with brilliant smiles upon their faces; all wanting an encore of the splendid performance.

Beaming with delight towards the people of Wu, Da slowly makes her way towards the General's table on the podium. Sitting between Xiao and Xun, Da gives them a weary smile and eagerly waits for the crowning part of the ceremony. Lu Xun gently holds Da's hand while giving her one of his lovely smiles, showing her the pride he cannot express in this formal occasion. Xiao looks at the two with curious eyes, secretly enjoying the happy moment the two are sharing with each other.

"And now for the Crowning!" screeches the announcer. A fanfare starts with numerous thunderous drums beating continuously. Sun Quan stands up with excitement and nervousness showing on his face as he makes his way towards the front of the podium, with all eyes observing his every move. He stops and waits for the 'crown'. Tension rises. Silence. Suddenly, a drum roll starts and Zhou Yu is seen coming up the podium with the 'crown' on a red cushion. The crown is small with straps to secure with and it almost looks like a hat (think of the one Sun Ce wears). Sun Quan stares at the small object with glee, impatiently waiting for Zhou Yu to place it on his head.

The cushion passes to Huang Gai and he and Zhou Yu stroll towards their Lord with their eyes burning with pride. Huang Gai kneels with the cushion held up above his head. Zhou Yu gently holds the crown and turn towards Sun Quan. He places the crown on his neck, ties the straps and looks at the crowd. "People of Wu! Here is your new Emperor, Sun Quan!" An eruption of sound comes from the crowd as they cheer for their new Lord. The other generals swarm around Sun Quan with smiling and happy faces, wishing him the best of luck and prosperity for his land. Quan only gaze upwards towards the clear blue sky and silently hopes that his father and brother are looking down at him now.

* * *

**A/N: **And that was the 5th chapter! Hoped you all liked it! Sorry if it was kind of boring but I had to get this ceremony over with so Sun Quan can be an official Emperor. I also wanted you guys to know that Da Qiao (in my fanfic) is a FANTASTIC dancer!! Next chapter should be up soon since my exams are over! YAY! Love you guys!


	6. I Believe You, For Now

**Chapter 6 "I Believe You, For Now"**

**A/N: **Okay guys, this is the 6th chapter for 'I Fight for you.' Enjoy! Sorry for not updating earlier, I left my recharger at school so I couldn't finish typing the damn chapter and hehe…didn't quite feel like updating. Sorry again! (runs off and hides face in shame) And this chapter is quite short, since I want to start the battle with like a whole a new document on Word. Very sorry again! And I felt guilty for not updating in like...3 weeks? So I just figured I will just update now.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

More dedications towards **Aquatic-Idealist** and **FujixSaku0709** for being such faithful reviewers to my first fanfic! (Teary eyes) thank you! ( .) FREE HUG!!

And sorry for the dry jokes...I hope I didn't kill you.

* * *

_At the Kingdom of Shu…_

News spreads surprisingly fast throughout the vast kingdoms of China. Everyone in Shu and Wei are now aware of Sun Quan being the current leading general of Wu, thus increasing the tension in the air; the Battle of Chi Bi is near. In the conference room, Lu Meng is currently signing alliance papers on behalf of Sun Quan and will soon be heading back towards Wu. Sighing tiredly, he finishes signing the last page and respectively bows to Liu Bei before leaving the stuffy room. The alliance is now official. 'Hmmm, Sun Quan is now Ruler of Wu! That means I missed the Crowning Ceremony, hehe yes! Guess I will have to hurry back.' And with that thought repeating through his head, the scholar Lu Meng makes he way towards the stables. A cloaked figure is seen galloping out of the main gates a few minutes later.

* * *

_Wu kitchen…(I just love this place don't I?)_

The contact of porcelain cups ring around the room as the Wu officers merrily drink the rich wine in honour of their new Ruler, Sun Quan. Faces are red, eyes are shining and friendly chatter is everywhere; a perfect and joyous moment for the officers. Sun Quan studies his surroundings with a look of amusement; it is not often you see the foreboding Taishi Ci being teased by his fellow friends. 'Hn. More like fellow bullies to me. Both of them, Gan Ning and Ling Tong seem to always find a different thing to taunt about my best officer. Heck, they were even mocking his nose!' Chuckling at his own joke, Quan quietly sips the wine while listening on the random teasing of Gan Ning and Ling Tong to poor Taishi Ci.

"Oooo! Look at me! I am Taishi Ci with my little poking rods! Hahaha, oh! Hear this Ling!" Gan Ning dramatically stands up with his hands in a fighting pose while holding measly chopsticks as weapons, identical to that of Taishi Ci. Ling looks eagerly at Ning with Ci looking away in embarrassment. "Oh damn soldiers of Wei! I am the feared Taishi Ci of Wu and am here to kill you with my ultimate probing attacks! Take this and this and that!" Yells Ning as he initiates Taishi Ci's musou attack on imaginary beings. "Hahahaha! Stop Ning! You're killing me! Please, just stop! I just can't hahahahaha!" Clutching his arms tightly around his waist, Ling Tong drops down to the ground with his body wracking with unstoppable laughter. Taishi Ci, with a sweat drop and look of shame, quietly looks down with his eyes hidden from the shadow of his helmet.

Sitting with his childhood friends, Da and Xiao, Lu Xun is immensely enjoying himself. The random 'daily stories' of Xiao are great entertainment to all of them and seeing Taishi Ci being teased only makes the night more enjoyable. But these fun moments are short lived and before they know it, Sun Quan stops the music for a very important news. "As you all know, today was the crowning of me, your new emperor (ooh sounds stuck up). And you also know the Battle of Chi Bi is drawing near, in fact, it is in two days because the alliance between the Kingdom of Wu and Shu is official!

Now the only step left, is to prepare our fleet and wait for the destruction of Cao Cao!" Each officer gives an outstanding roar of agreement, showing Quan their impatience for the battle. However, Da only gives off an imitation of their roar. She knows fully well Xun will be in the incoming battle, risking his life for his kingdom. A flashback of Sun Ce leaving her to conquer more lands quickly runs through her head, leaving her with a look of concern and a sense of dread for her friend.

* * *

_Dream (this will be switched to past tense)_

"My beloved, why can't I accompany you through this journey? Why are you denying me that right as your wife?" Asked Da, trying desperately to persuade Sun Ce to let her go with him on his conquest.

"I'm sorry Da. But I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you can fight in wars but this is much bigger! I cannot afford to lose you. If I did, I don't know what I will do Da." Whispered Sun Ce as he softly stroked Da's face with his smooth, calloused hands. His eyes held a sad spark because he knew he wouldn't be able to see her for a very long time. Not wanting to hurt her any further by staying too long, Ce ordered for the gates of the palace to be opened. He lets go of Da's beautiful face to turn his horse. And with a quick glance back towards his wife, Ce galloped out of palace and in to his destiny to become the Little Conqueror. Da watched Ce ride towards the sun and when he left her sight, she broke down with a heavy heart and a sense of failure to her duty.

_End of dream_

Suddenly jerking with a gasp and tears running down her face, Da awakes from her slumber. That dream brings back so many memories of her life with Sun Ce; their time being engaged and most important of all, their first time meeting each other, which was just like love at first sight. Silently crying to herself, Da tries to go back to sleep but is finding it quite difficult. Sighing furiously, Da gets up and decides to take a walk out in the Royal Gardens 'The flowers there should ease my troubles.' Slipping on her robe, she quietly moves towards her destination.

* * *

_In the Royal Gardens..._

Her bare feet makes a tapping noise on the rough concrete floor of the gardens. She is very attentive of her surroundings, fully knowing that everyone is sleeping soundly in their chambers. Walking around the gardens a few times, Da admires the tranquility and beauty around her. Finding a bench admist the flowers, she takes a short rest before going back to her room. The moon shines on her form and Da hears a rustle coming from the bushes. Her head swiftly turns towards the noise and she readies her battle stance. The person tenses up and shyly squeaks "hey?" Gasping with surprise, Da rushes towards the person. Unraveling the leaves, she finds that he is Lu Xun. "Are you spying on me?" suspiciously asks Da as she moves aside for Xun to get out of the bushes.

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep. So I thought I would come over here to get tired. But, then I saw someone sitting over there so I uh, hid to see what that person was doing, since you know of all those randoms that come in to the castle to penetrate it. But I slipped, you came over and I'm here right now." Responds Xun as he nervously scratches the back of his neck. Looking down shyly so as not to meet the glare from Da, who is not convinced.

"Even after **all** these years! You still listen to Ning's orders to go spy on girls!"

"It wasn't him that told me to do that! Everything I just said is true! I swear!" protests Xun with a very frantic face.

"Hn. I guess I will believe you. **For now**." Walking away with a huff, Da stomps back to her room.

'Guess I really screwed up this time. I mean, I only wanted to see if she was okay. Geez! Women these days just have to be so **emotional!**' Throwing his hands up Xun sits on the bench, all the while with a triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was chapter 6! Chi Bi should start next chapter, when I feel like it. But don't worry! I will finish this fic. Although I think it will end up being like...30 chapters since I like get nowhere basically. Sorry guys but that's just me!


	7. Battle of Chi Bi, Part 1

**Chapter 7 "Battle of Chi Bi, Part 1"**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Back with 'I Fight for You' and it's the 7th chapter! YAY! This chapter will be about the battle of Chi Bi except I have changed who battles with who! Hope I don't confuse you guys too much and hope you enjoy it! And I do apologize for my poor 'battle writing' and the **very **long delay, but what can I say? I'm a lazy ass and school seemed to have caught up with me quite recently (procrastination, if you know what I mean) And sorry for my dry jokes, I have a very very bad sense of humor.

Aquatic-Idealist also pointed out that my paragraphs were crushed up together too much, so I spaced them out a bit more. Yea, the whole spacing out thingy does make it easier to read aye? Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

Dedicated to **Aquatic-Idealist, ****FujixSaku0709 and HisaAngel **for their encouraging reviews. And also to the anonymous reader who gave me a review on my 5th chapter. Hmmm thanks!

**On with the story!**

Moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it so difficult

* * *

_Somewhere in the Wu Palace hallway…_

Swift footsteps tapping against the hard surface disrupts the silence of the palace. Today is the battle of Chi Bi. Everything is prepared and the Wu fleet are ready to set off. Da however, is not ready for Xun to leave. She only hopes to reach him in time to give him something special; something to make him feel protected in the midst of the harsh cruelties of war. Panting slightly from all the running, Da arrives at her destination and just in time too. Xun is seen giving orders to a group of privates, telling them to store all the supplies within the cabins. He sees Da and beckons her over after the soldiers have left. Smiling graciously, Da walks elegantly towards her childhood friend. "Hey Da! Fancy seeing you here. Come to wish me luck?"

"Well, yes! I was so worried I wouldn't make it in time since I thought you would have already left by now!"

"Looks like it's your lucky day then! We just need to get all the supplies on and then we'll be leaving."

"Then I wish you luck Xun! And please, do come back safely." Finishes Da while looking down at her feet with much worry in her eyes. Softening his gaze, Xun gently places his hand upon Da's cheek, stroking it ever so softly. "Don't worry Da. I promised I wouldn't leave you, remember? Now don't worry about me okay? Worry about those idiots." Suggests Xun as he nods his head towards Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Taishi Ci. Giggling at his little joke, Da puts on a small smile. She is happy to know Xun haves good friends to look after him during the war.

With his hand still on her cheek, her face starts to heat up. Now staring at his beautiful, light-mahogany brown eyes she leans in and places a chaste kiss on his lips, igniting a tiny spark and leaving them wanting more. "Consider this a good luck charm for the upcoming battle. I don't want my best friend to leave without feeling safe!" Explains Da when she sees Xun's obvious embarrassment and confusion. With that done, Da runs towards the 'idiots' to wish them luck too, leaving Xun to his thoughts. Realisation finally hits him as he slowly puts his hand upon his lips. Suddenly blushing and wearing a shy smile on his face, Xun goes off to get everything else ready. All the while replaying the scene over and over again in his head and trying to grasp the unknown reason for his heart to start racing.

* * *

_On the Wu warships which are sailing across the big, blue ocean…_

Everyone is peering over the horizon, hoping to catch a glance of a Wei ship. The combined forces of the Wu and Shu army have been waiting for a few hours and the soldiers are getting restless from all the tension in the air. Looking over to his right, Xun sees Zhou Yu's fleet standing perfectly in position. Then he looked to his left, only to find Gan Ning and Ling Tong playing a hand game while Taishi Ci is helplessly trying to get them to stand at their places. "Typical" Muses Xun as he looks back on towards the ocean. "Wait a second!" Doing a double take Xun falls anime-style as he reviews the situation again.

'You have got to be kidding me! Even at such a dire situation like this, they can still think about playing a stupid game? Just how the heck did they qual-' his thoughts were cut short as the soldiers around him began to gasp with horror; they see over a hundred Wei ships heading towards them! "Remain in position everyone! Do not lose focus!" Bellows Sun Quan from the upper deck, standing confidentially with his bodyguard Zhou Tai. "We mustn't let the enemy gain the upper hand by letting them sense your fear!" Soldiers seem to calm down after that short speech, but the apprehension hangs tight. As the ships of Wu, Shu and Wei close the gap between them, the same line of thought runs through every single soldier: the bloods of many will paint the ocean a deadly red.

* * *

A foot meets the chin of an unfortunate Wei soldier as Ling Tong delivers a series of high kicks and swinging motions with his nunchaku (nunchucks). Cries of pain erupt from the mouths of many and they only encourage Ling Tong to hit harder. Gan Ning cuts and slices through a mass of bodies with vigour. Growling with anticipation, Ning loosens and tenses up his muscles to unleash his ultimate attack on a long line of Wei soldiers (A/N: haha they're in a line!) "Tell me again why Wei has more soldiers than us" asks Ling when he sees another mass of people charging towards them. "Uhh….go ask Taishi Ci you dumbass" retorts Ning while pointing out to Taishi Ci, who is running towards his mortal enemy Zhang Liao.

Gan Ning quickly sprints off to find a place to fight off more soldiers and to avoid answering the question. "Hey! Wait up you half naked prick! You didn't answer my question! H-OW!" Crashing on to the ground, Ling falls right on his bottom, wincing in pain. 'Who's the bastard that did this to me?' Looking up, he sees Gan Ning with a look of horror upon his rough features. "Uh, Ning? What's wrong?" Ning responds back with a slight whimper. Getting up and looking over Ning's shoulder, he also freezes in his spot as well, "G-Gan Ning. Up until now, I have never seen such a (gulp) disturbing sight" murmurs Ling, still staring wide-eyed at the 'sight' with absolute horror. "Tell me about it." Says Ning still standing rigidly in place. Five Wu soldiers come up behind them, ready to charge in to battle. However, they quickly run behind the two generals, whimpering and shivering in fear. "Sir! That **thing**, it's…too **large** for us to battle it! **We're not ready!**"

"Yea! It's just so…" the poor soldier just faints from the despicable display.

"Well, you took the two minute training course! What do you expect? So deal with it!" Shouts Gan Ning but not so loud as usual since he is still staring at the 'thing,' Because the 'thing' or should I say person is none other than Xu Zhu, the all famous Fat-ass of Wei.

* * *

_A secluded place on the battlefield..._

All is quiet except for the distant cries of pain from the battlefield. Zhuge Liang and his troops are preparing to summon the wind that will ensure their victory over Wei. Zhuge Liang stands in his place on top of the altar, looking down on his troops. A few moments pass until suddenly, Zhuge Liang strikes a pose with the others striking one as well. "Boom-shackalakaka! Boom-shacka-weeka-weeka! Boom-shacka-pooka-pooka! Boom-shalalala! Boom-moomoo-moomoo-moomoo! Boom-shacka-wacka-wacka!" Chants the huge crowd, starting the Wind Summoning Ritual.

With each new word they initiate a new ridiculous position for the ritual. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow-chicka-wow-wow! Bow-chicka-pooha-chicka-pooha! Hoo-Haa-Hoo-Haa-NANANA-NANANA-NANANA-NANA! Oh hit me baby ONE MORE TIME! Winds of Jupiter! Flames of Hell! Blow and guide the inferno! Burn and singe the enemy ships!" Pointing his fan to his target, a strong wind carries the fire towards Cao Cao's fleet. Swirling around each other, the fire and wind reaches their destination in a matter of seconds. Now relaxing from knowing his part is done, Zhuge Liang quietly steps down the altar and makes his way towards Liu Bei. "Hn. That was almost too easy! Now it's time to charge forth with the fury of the Sleeping Dragon!"

* * *

Arms pumping and breaths coming out in short pants, Lu Xun races through the battlefield in search of enemy officers for him to defeat. Minutes pass by with nothing but slaying mere privates in his feverous search. More time passes and his efforts are finally rewarded for he stumbles upon Sima Yi and Zhou Yu going at it with each other. Zhou Yu is currently on the offensive, gracefully swinging his sword, trying to inflict major damage to his opponent. However, Sima Yi being the genius that he is, successfully blocks all attacks coming towards him with ease.

"It seems you are getting sloppy in battle Zhou Yu," smirks Sima Yi while still blocking the swings of the other young strategist. Not responding to his taunt, Zhou Yu remains forever calm, not wanting to lose his concentration to the useless pep-talk. Now quickly stepping back, Yu briefly closes his eyes and relaxes for awhile to regain a bit of his energy. Eyes opening abruptly he charges towards Sima Yi with his blade glowing a crimson red.

"What? What the hell is that?" Questions Yi, his eyes widening in shock. Standing stock still on his spot, Sima Yi could only watch with fear evident on his face as Zhou Yu gets closer and closer to him by every step. Closing his eyes at the last second, he waits for the fatal blow to hit him. Instead, the rushing figure of Zhou Yu is seen crashing back to the ground with a domineering figure standing tall, weapon at the ready. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Lord Sima Yi, Master Cao Cao would not be pleased at all." Slowly getting up, Zhou Yu wipes the blood seeping out of his pale lips.

'Flamingsticks! Just when I thought he was gonna die! Ah well, better go help Lord Zhou Yu.' Sneaking around the three generals, Lu Xun silently goes off to prepare a surprise attack. "Hn. Just as I thought. You Wu scum are useless in the art of battle. Ch, can't even block this simple attack." Smirking with arrogance, Xiahou Dun continues to taunt the man even more. "And what is this?" gesturing around him with a raised eyebrow, "no reinforcements to help you fight against us? HA! You're as weak as you're foolish!"

"Well then I beg to differ! Heads up Master Zhou Yu!" Yells Lu Xun as a volley of arrows with their tips aflame soar through the air and rockets down to the three generals. Taken by surprise, Sima Yi and Xiahou Dun could only stare while Zhou Yu quickly runs out of the arrows range. Suddenly realising the situation, Xiahou Dun pushes Sima Yi out of the way and tries to run off himself. Unfortunately, a single arrow hits its mark and Dun ends up kneeling over in pain with an arrow stuck in his shoulder.

Seizing the opportunity to strike his opponent, Zhou Yu sprints towards Dun with his blade at the ready and fatally cuts his opponent's shoulder. "Curses! Things were not supposed to turn out this way!" Rushing over towards his comrade, Sima Yi stands beside him with his hand on his other shoulder, "this is not the end Zhou Yu! I'll be back!" And with that, Sima Yi and Xiahou Dun disappear from the battlefield.

* * *

_Back to Gan Ning and Ling Tong…_

_**Boing. Boing. Boing.**_ "You have got to be joking! Did you see that Gan Ning? My kicks! They just bounced off that tub of lard!"

"You think that's scary? My sword isn't even scratching him!" Shouts back Gan Ning, still attempting to find a spot where fatty skin isn't covered with thick armour by stabbing various places. "What are we supposed to do, Ling?"

"Don't ask me, I'm no genius! Go ask Taishi Ci you half naked prick!"

"Don't you dare call me a half naked prick you sissy bum!" Retorting back heatedly, Gan Ning tackles Ling Tong down onto the wooden deck.

"What the hell man!"

"Shut up! I have an idea to beat that fatso." Says Gan Ning while reaching for something behind Ling Tong's back. "Nothing personal 'kay pal?"

"What are you-**RIIIIIP**-noooo! My food pouch!" Laying there, helpless and at the mercy of Gan Ning's evil intentions, Ling Tong can only watch in dismay as his precious pouch is being used as a way to finish off their enemy. Sobbing pathetically, Ling Tong watches Gan Ning slowly take something out of his bag, "no! Not the pork buns!"

"Pork buns?" Inquires Xu Zhu while sniffing the air around him, hoping to catch a whiff of the meaty delicacy.

"Oh yes, pork buns. Just freshly made a few hours ago."

"Yea, a few hours ago." Drones Ling Tong, "what kind of idiot would eat that?"

"Shut up! Do you want our plans to go down the river? Now come on Xu Zhu, you know you want them," says Gan Ning, waving the snow white buns slowly in front of his face to try and tempt Xu Zhu.

"Mmmm. Pork buns…I want them…" repeats Xu Zhu, slowly making his way towards Gan Ning with half lidded eyes. It almost looks like he is hypnotized by the smell of the food.

"Yes, that's it, just follow the pork buns," instructs Gan Ning while he shifts towards the side of the ship with an obese man following him. Reaching the edge of the ship, Ning looks over his shoulders to see dark, ominous water. "Just a little more Xu Zhu and the pork buns will be **all yours**." Hearing that one sentence makes Xu Zhu walk even faster and in just a few strides, he is standing in front of Gan Ning with a **very** eager and hungry look in his eyes. "Give me the pork buns now!"

"Okay, but you will have to get them first!" Swiftly turning around to face the ocean, Gan Ning draws back his arm and throws the pork buns over the side of the ship.

"Noooo! My pork buns!" Screams both Ling Tong and Xu Zhu. But seeing them quickly moving out of sight, Xu Zhu pushes Gan Ning out of the way and jumps into the cold water. After resurfacing, he quickly swims to the location of his precious pork buns. "Come on drama queen, let's go get Taishi Ci!" Announces Gan Ning while smiling triumphantly.

* * *

_To Zhuge Liang…_

"Sir, we are closing in on Cao Cao's main ship. What are you orders?"

"Wait for Huang Gai and Zhou Yu to arrive. Then we'll make our move."

"Yes sir!" Giving a salute to his Commander, the soldier takes off to tell the others.

"Hn. Soon, very soon Huang Gai and Zhou Yu will meet their end." Murmurs Zhuge Liang, "I have a **little** surprise for you two which I am sure you will be **dying** for." Laughing quietly to himself, the prominent strategist prepares for another spell.

* * *

**A/N:** And thats a wrap! Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! Depending on how much work my teachers are giving me, I'll probably update by the end of this term...which is like a couple of weeks. So don't expect a quick update, mm'kay? I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! No kidding guys, I really do want to finish fanfic!

Please review!


	8. Battle of Chi Bi, Part 2

**Chapter 8 "Battle of Chi Bi, Part 2"**

**A/N: **Ok! I'm back again with yet another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, just that my teachers seem to be having a competition on how much homework they can give in a week, and not to mention that I had 2 REALLY BIG assignments to finish. Yea…anyways, enjoy!

**Dedicated to Aquatic-Idealist, FujixSaku0709, J.K. and HisaAngel! You guys are the best! Oh and I won't forget my beloved reviewers. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_**Three ships away from Cao Cao's main ship…**_

Zhuge Liang breathes in the smell of burning wood; the smell of sweet, sweet victory. _Just a little longer and this battle will be over_. Moving his fan around in a pattern, Zhuge Liang locks in on his prey; a Wei soldier. Drawing back his arm, the strategist takes aim and fires a neon-blue light at the soldier's head. _Perfect._

The person staggers from the force and hangs his head. A few moments later, the soldier looks up to meet Zhuge Liang's gaze. The man's eyes are the same colour of the light that hit him; he is now under Zhuge Liang's control. "Now to initiate my ultimate plan! Go my mind slave! Kill Huang Gai and Zhou Yu!"

"Uuuuaaarrrgggghhh! Yes Master" groans the poor Wei soldier as he saunters off to find his targets. Chuckling at his own devious plot, Zhuge Liang continues to smirk and stride with confidence. Confidence in the success of **his **plan.

* * *

_**Cao Cao's main ship…**_

"Are we there yet?" Questions Lu Xun, still trying to keep up with Zhou Yu. All Lu Xun could see is fire and the scrambling bodies of soldiers from Wu, Shu and Wei. Zhou Yu ignores the adolescent as he continues to search for the enemy general. More time passes and they finally reach their destination. However, both of their eyes widen at the sight before them.

Five officers are protecting Cao Cao by surrounding him in a tight circle. Lu Xun and Zhou Yu are outnumbered. _Flamingsticks!_ "Uh. Right now would be a **really** good time to wait for reinforcements, Lord Zhou Yu."

"Yes. I agree. Now let's go find Huang Gai. He should be around." And the two set off again to search for the hulking bodyguard of Wu.

It didn't take long for the two generals to find Huang Gai. They found him smashing the puny heads of screaming Wei privates. "Yeah! Now lets see you try to run stupid Wei scoundrels!"

"Ahem." Zhou Yu clears his throat, trying to get the massive bodyguard's attention. "Enough. We need to move on and defeat Cao Cao! Unfortunately, there are five officers protecting him. We will have to wait for reinforcements." Says Zhou Yu.

"Huh? Then how come there is only the two of you? Where are the others?" Asks Huang Gai.

"Right over here!" A booming voice shouts. Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Taishi Ci rushes over to the other Wu generals, excited and puffing. There are now six generals present. Enough for them to put up a good fight against their enemy.

"What took you guys so long?" Questions Lu Xun.

"Well, if you really want to know. Taishi Ci was duelling Zhang Liao, in which Ci won of course! And…Gan Ning and I sort of got sidetracked when Xu Zhu saw us." Says Ling Tong, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. But Gan Ning shudders at the memory of the pork-bun-crazed general.

Xun shakes his head, he still can't come to terms with being in the same kingdom as the three idiots in front of him. But at least they all have their strong points.

"Well, it couldn't be helped. Lets just get to Cao Cao and finish this battle. I'm starting to get a bit agitated and tired." Explains Lu Xun, he really is starting to run out of steam.

"Gotcha Xun! Ok guys, lets beat those Wei bastards all the way to China!" Yells Gan Ning.

"We are in China you half naked prick!" Retorts Ling Tong. "Just how stupid can you get?"

"Shut up sissy bum!"

"Oh, you did not just call me a sissy bum!"

"Yes I did! Sissy bum, sissy bum!"

"SILENCE!" Orders Zhou Yu. He glares at the immature men in front him. "I will not tolerate such childish behaviour!"

"Yes sir!" Says both Ning and Tong. Bowing, they both snicker at the thought of being able to let Zhou Yu lose his cool. Ah yes, they will never forget this moment. Yu sighs again; the battle is starting to take its toll.

"Now, onwards! To our victory!"

* * *

_**Still on Cao Cao's ship…**_

Weapons clash in the furious dance between each general of Wu and Wei. Both are evenly matched in strength and skill; but there can only be one winner. Taishi Ci and Huang Gai against Xu Huang and Dian Wei, Gan Ning and Ling Tong versus Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren. Wu is trying to hold off the Wei officers guarding Cao Cao and Cao Pi, in hopes of Lu Xun and Zhou Yu defeating the duo.

Lu Xun, brandishing his twin sabres, Falcon, trades blows with Cao Pi. The Wei general leaps up into the air and shoots down for an aerial attack. Lu Xun blocks the strike and it leaves an opening for the Wu tactician. Drawing back his arms, Xun prepares for another of his special manoeuvres.

One, two, three, four and five successful hits later, he powers up his sixth and final slash to initiate a lunge-and-spin move upon Cao Pi. His weapon glows red as it imprints blade marks on Pi's body. The Wei heir is out for the count.

Meanwhile, Zhou Yu is battling Cao Cao, with the latter obviously winning. Yu however, will not give up without at least causing major damage to his enemy. Unleashing his spiritual power, Yu summons fire to eliminate interfering Wei privates. Fortunately, some of the flames catches Cao Cao's cape on fire.

_Now is my chance!_ And Zhou Yu dashes at the panicking general who was trying to unclasp the burning piece of material. Yu was only a few metres away when suddenly, he collapses onto the wooden deck of the ship with an arrow latched into his back. Zhou Yu is dead.

"NOOOOO! Master Zhou Yu!" Screams Lu Xun while running desperately at the unmoving body of his friend and mentor. He couldn't believe it. His eyes are burning with the hot tears leaking out and flowing down his cheek. _Who did this?! Who is responsible for killing Zhou Yu?!_

Looking around, Xun spots a Wei private with glowing neon-blue eyes wielding a bow and arrow at his hand and aiming it at Huang Gai. _No! I won't let you kill another of my friend!_ Xun charges at the man with all of his might and stabs him. But it is too late; the arrow is already shooting towards the bodyguard! "Huang Gai! Behind you!" Warns Xun.

"Wha-UGH!" Grunts the massive bodyguard as he also collapses onto the deck; dead. Taishi Ci notices his companion's defeat and so with fury, vigorously attacks Xu Huang and Dian Wei with powerful thrusts and jabs. He is successful and knocks out the both of them. Gan Ning and Ling Tong follow his example by taking down their opposing officers as well. Now it is four against one.

Fully knowing the situation he is in, Cao Cao starts to edge away from the Wu generals. Lu Xun and Taishi Ci are both carrying the dead bodies of Zhou Yu and Huang Gai away from the battling area. Gan Ning and Ling Tong glare menacingly at the man in front of them. "You know, you have a lot of guts to pull that kind of trick on us!" Says Ling Tong.

"Hell yea! But we shouldn't even be surprised Ling, I mean, Wei is full of bastards like him!" Remarks Gan Ning, his voice getting louder and more furious with each word. Both of the generals are really pissed at the fact two of their comrades are dead. Beating Cao Cao to a bloody pulp and exterminating all of Wei sounds like the best plan for them to vent out all of their emotions.

Letting out a war cry, Gan Ning and Ling Tong race towards Cao Cao with their weapons at the ready and with killer intent. The lone general flinches at the sheer speed and rage of the two but poises his sword up to the challenge.

Stepping off to the side, Cao Cao narrowly dodges the attack. Spinning around, he attempts to retaliate, only to be held onto by Ling Tong. Gan Ning readies himself for his Musou; charging up power into his right arm. He growls, darts forward and fatally wounds Cao Cao as Ling quickly moves out of the way. Cao Cao falls to his knees with a groan.

Ling aims to finish Cao Cao off, however, a lightning bolt descends from the sky and the shockwave knocks Gan Ning and Ling Tong off their feet. Sima Yi appears before them with his hand on Cao Cao's left shoulder.

"Insolent savages! Do you honestly think you can destroy Wei in this battle? Hah! Well your luck has just run out!" Exclaims Sima Yi. He aims a luminous violet beam at all of the fallen Wei generals, chants and disappears from the ship. They are gone.

* * *

_**Wu cemetery…**_

"And so it is with heavy hearts we say our farewells to our Lord Zhou Yu and Master Huang Gai. They were, no. They are great men who have shaped the foundation of Wu and gave us inspiration and hope in this time of chaos. Let it be known to all, they will continue to live through our dreams, just like our late Lord Sun Ce. May they rest in peace…" Says Lu Meng while bowing his head and with the feeling of remorse gnawing away at his soul. Everyone from Wu is present to pay their respects to the two influential generals. It truly is a sad sight to see.

Xiao Qiao is trying in vain to wipe away the tears. She eventually gives up and sobs into the shoulder of her sister Da who is also teary. Lu Xun's face contorts with grief but he isn't crying. The tears won't come anymore. Taishi Ci, Gan Ning and Ling Tong; they all feel the same immeasurable pain as someone who has lost their brother.

Zhou Tai places a comforting hand onto Sun Quan's shoulder. The poor Emperor of Wu is shaking uncontrollably with a few glistening droplets of water rolling down his cheek. Sun Shang Xiang weeps along with everyone else in the crowd, the ache is unbearable.

It is time to place the two bodies into their respective caskets where the flames of Wu will consume them and take them to the next world. The same fire they use to end life is also the same fire they use to begin life. It's not the end for the deceased generals. As all eyes watch the burning display, one line echoes throughout the land: _They will continue to live through our dreams._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally the end of Chi Bi! Just want to apologise again for taking AGES to update. I won't say any excuses for my tardiness because you're all probably sick of it. But I do hope this extra long chapter made up for that! Hope to update soon!


	9. Celebration and Feelings

**Chapter 9 "Celebration and Feelings"**

**A/N: **Yea! Another chapter! This was supposed to be in the last one, but it was kind of getting a bit long…Hope you all enjoy!

**Dedicated to Aquatic-Idealist, FujixSaku0709, J.K. and HisaAngel! Plus others!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Koei owns Dynasty Warriors and RotTK is owned by Chinese history! I am not making money out of this so don't sue me!

* * *

_**Wu dining room…**_

"To victory!" Shouts Sun Quan, raising his glass in the process.

"To victory!" Choruses everyone else in the room. The Battle of Chi Bi is over and it's time for a celebration. Wu officers everywhere are getting drunk which could only lead to one thing; Truth or Dare. (Dun dun dun!) And Gan Ning is the person to start things off.

"Come on everybody! We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Merrily yells Gan Ning.

"You have got to be kidding…that game is for half-naked pricks!" Says Ling Tong.

"Grr. Well then, I dare ya to fight me, sissy bum!"

"Why you little!" Ling Tong lunges at the ex-pirate, forcing the both of them to roll around on the floor, scratching, punching, kicking and swearing. The brawl continues on for a tediously long time until Taishi Ci decides to separate them. Everyone roars with laughter as the two of them still tries to kill each other but failing because of Taishi Ci having a firm grip on Gan Ning's vest and Ling Tong's shirt.

"Man, what a party-whooper!" Whines Gan Ning.

"Yea, for once, I agree with you Ning. Oh and for the record, it's party-POOPER, not WHOOPER! And it's my turn." Says Ling Tong.

"Damn you! You little piece of crap!"

"Whatever. Now to find a victim…" Ling looks around the area for someone to play Truth or Dare. His eye catches Lu Xun animatedly chatting with Da Qiao and an idea pops into his head. Grinning, he quickly tells Taishi Ci and Gan Ning what he is about to do. Both of them grin as well but with Ning giggling and chuckling a little bit. They are going to have fun watching the outcome of this one.

"Oi, Lu Xun! C'mon over here!" Beckons Ling Tong. The teenager excuses himself and jogs over to the trio.

"Yea? Why did you call me over?" Enquires the suspicious adolescent; the smiling faces of the three men didn't look quite…safe.

"Because we want you to play Truth or Dare with us. How about it?" Asks Ling, his grin only getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Uh…sure." Hesitantly says Xun. The request seems innocent enough anyways!

"Fantastic! Ok, Xun. Truth or Dare?" Questions the nunchaku master. He is grinning insanely now.

"What?! Me?! Well, uhh…Tr-"

"If you choose truth, I'll make it as humiliating and torturous as humanely possible." Says Ling Tong, still with a cheery face while the other two continue to snigger.

"Uhh…since you've put it that way then I choose Dare!" Declares Xun, though a bit unsure.

"Hehehe. I dare you to…kiss Da Qiao, on the lips!" Shouts Ling Tong before he collapses onto the floor laughing. Gan Ning and Taishi Ci joins him soon after.

"WHAT?!" Yells Lu Xun with his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open. He was tricked!

"Go on! Don't be a coward! Go and kiss her! Or else we'll tell everyone here about Mr. Teddy Flame!" Hollers Gan Ning and Ling Tong.

"Fine!" Huffs Lu Xun as he angrily stomps towards Da. The three men suddenly stopped laughing to watch the scene unfold.

"Is something wrong Xun? Asks Da Qiao as she sees the sour face of her childhood friend.

"Nothing is wrong! It's just that I….well, actually I have to ki-AH what the heck!" And so Lu Xun leans forward and kisses the lady in front of him. Time stops for the two of them until the trio ruins the moment by cracking up in another fit of laughter. The couple quickly pulls apart blushing but a second later, Xun runs off to the Palace Garden with his thoughts running wild. Da Qiao sighs and decides to go after him.

* * *

_**The Palace Garden…**_

Lu Xun sits down at the stone bench in the centre of the garden. He is thinking over his feelings for Da. That encounter **is** something you will have to reflect on; especially when you possess feelings for the person involved. _Ok, so I kissed her. But she can't have possibly liked it. I mean, Sun Ce died not too long ago. I can't expect her to start liking someone already…But, I really, really like her. Even I can't deny that..._ "Oh, what am I going to do?" Groans Lu Xun.

"Do what for what?" Asks Da Qiao, curiosity evident on her face.

"WHOA!" Xun falls backwards onto the grass. "Ow…you took me by surprise there."

"Sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it. I've had worse than this!" Answers Xun, smiling to show that he isn't lying.

"Oh good. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Um...well, funny you should ask that. I was thinking about..." He hesitates to answer the question, he really didn't want the lady in front of him to know, yet. "Oh, would you just look at the time, I'd better get to bed now. Yea, so um...bye Da!" Says Xun as he awkwardly backs away from the area and then rushes towards his room in an all-out sprint.

"Bye." Murmurs the lone Da Qiao. Her eyes follow the trail of dust that Xun leaves behind in his frantic escape and sighs.

* * *

_**Fast-forward to Lu Xun's room…**_

Xun slams his door and leans his back to it, panting. _Great. Now she probably thinks I'm a retard. Aw man, I should've never gone over to Ling Tong!_ Lu Xun kicks a nearby object, angry at himself and his feelings. Why can't he just be 'the good friend that will always be there?' Why does his feelings have to grow everytime he sees Da? It's not fair for either of them; during this time of war, love is something that should be avoided. Not because it's something bad, but because of the consequences it holds if someone dies. Grief, loneliness and revenge. The emotions that result from lovers separating because of war. Lu Xun doesn't want Da to go through the pain again. He **can't** do that to her, it will be unfair!

But the glimmer of hope that goes hand-and-hand with the pain of war is the love that endures it. Maybe, just maybe, he can give that love to her. The love that lasts forever and heals all her pain that still needs treatment. Yes, he will give her that love, no matter what. So Xun drifts off to a dreamless sleep with a serene smile and a goal; to reveal his adoration to Da.

* * *

_**Back to the Palace Garden…**_

Lu Xun's previous behaviour confuses Da to the point she just wants to have peace and quiet and think it over. Talking to him seems impossible right now so she decides to leave him alone for awhile. She is starting to worry and wonders if there is something wrong. If it's about the kiss, then she will have to talk to him. _It was just a kiss, but the feeling that came with it. I liked that feeling and I don't want it to go away. It felt exactly like how I felt when I was around Sun Ce..._

Da Qiao is gazing at the bright stars that loom over the Kingdom of Wu. She is revisiting past memories of her and Sun Ce; memories of when he is still alive and with her. She straightens her skirt and wistfully reminisces of Sun Ce's last dying wish to her.

_Find a husband that will love and protect me. That really is something that is easier said than done. Oh please help me Sun Ce._ A gentle breeze passes by and it fills Da Qiao with warmth. She blissfully closes her eyes for a second and wraps her arms around her form. The wind is telling her something and she will listen to its every word. The gentle wind stops blowing but by then, Da got the message. It's time for her to act on her feelings; for her own and Sun Ce's sake.

* * *

**A/N:** The end of Chapter 9! Hope it was good enough. And for those who haven't realised yet, that was Sun Ce in the wind giving Da Qiao advice! YAY! GO SPIRITS! Anyways, this is basically the point where the whole Lu Xun/Da Qiao pairing starts coming in. Reviews are welcome (including constructive criticism!). Will update as soon as I can!


End file.
